


Meet Scare

by Storylover10



Series: Writing Promps for Lashton [8]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5723326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storylover10/pseuds/Storylover10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're an actor in a haunted house and I accidentally punch you in the face when you scare me"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet Scare

Luke has never been a fan of being scared. He didn’t go out on Halloween, he skipped out on movie night when it was Calum’s turn to pick, and under no uncertain terms had he ever gone near a haunted house let alone been in one.

Ashton on the other hand couldn’t get enough of it. He loved the way his heart raced and how his blood froze in his veins when he was scared out of his mind. So it would only make sense that starting as soon as he was old enough he’d get a job as an actor at a haunted house every year.

Luke was making his way, very slowly, through the dark hallways with Michael by his side. “I can’t believe you talked me into this. You know how much I hate stuff like this.” He said, his hand holding Michael’s tightly.

“Because you love me. Besides, Cal-Pal’s working tonight.”

“Good, then I can punch you both in the face for making me do this. And if you make fun of me I’m not going to talk to either of you until Christmas.”

“Fair enough.” Michael squeezed his hand in comfort as they made their way into one of the last rooms. So far they hadn’t really seen any of the actors (but they knew that Calum was somewhere in the very last room) and when they had they’d been on a different side of the room from the pair. Which was fine by Luke, though he thought it might be because they could see he was scared and the fire that burned behind the fear in his icy eyes.

As they walked into the room everything was dark, quiet, and still. It put Luke very much on edge. So when an actor jumped out at them, just a bit to close, his jerk reaction was to attack the threat. That’s when he punched the poor guy right in the face.

“Fuck! Holy shit, man! What the hell!?”

Luke dropped Michael’s hand as he followed the actor over to the side, who continued to swear and hold both his hands over his nose.

“Oh my god, I am _so_ sorry. I honestly didn’t mean to hit you, you just scared me.”

“That my job, dipshit!”

“I know, god, I am so, so sorry.”

The actor sighed and dropped one of his hands. Luke could see blood shining on it in the dim light. “It’s alright. Comes with the job I guess. I’m surprised it hasn’t happened before to be honest.” He gave a weak laugh.

Luke sighed. “Is there someone here that can help you? Or just a bathroom maybe?”

The actor shrugged. “We don’t have like a nurse or anything, but we do have a staff bathroom.”

“Alright, then let me help you clean up. It’s the least I can do.”

The actor shrugged again then started to a door to the side of the room that Luke hadn’t seen before. They walked down a few hallways then through a door that lead into a bathroom with a few stalls and a counter sink. Luke wet a paper towel as the actor sat on the sink.

“I’m Ashton by the way.” The actor said as Luke began to clean the blood off of his face.

“Luke.” He replied quietly, being so close to his face.

“So, Luke why are you going through a haunted house when you punch people for scaring you?”

“My friends talked me into it. Heaven only knows how, but my friend Calum works here and gave me the puppy eyes. If you know him, you’d know how hard it is to say no to them.”

Ashton laughed. “Yeah, I know him. He was laughing to himself while we were all getting ready, but wouldn’t say why. Now I think I understand.”

Luke rolled his eyes and moved to clean the blood off Ashton’s hands. “Yeah, they think it’s funny to scare me by doing shit like this. I’ve gone weeks without talking to them for being dicks. I thought they were over it though.”

“Apparently not.”

“I guess.”

Luke finished cleaning Ashton up then took a step back. “Well, you’re clean of real blood. You’re going to have a nasty bruise, but I don’t think anything’s broken. And I’m really sorry again, I feel really bad about it.”

Ashton waved him off. “Don’t worry about it. Matches my costume, makes it look cooler.”

“…If you say so, but are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Been in enough fights in my life, this is nothing.”

“Not sure I want to know why you’ve been in so many fights.”

“Give me your number and I’ll tell you.” Ashton said with a wink as he jumped off the sink to land in front of Luke, just as close as they’d been when Luke was cleaning his face.

The blonde blushed, his ears turning bright pink. “Umm, sure. Yeah okay.” He pulled his phone out with shaking fingers and handed it over to Ashton for him to put his number in it.

“I’m going to txt myself because I don’t have my phone on me while I’m working.”

Luke just blinked at him as he kept talking while making his way out of the room.

“I’ll talk with you later, Luke. I’ve got to get back to work. It was nice meeting you, even if the meeting wasn’t very nice.” He slipped out the door while Luke just stared at the place he’d been, trying to fight the blush that was still coloring her face.

When his face had finally cooled down he left the room to find Michael. He found the red-head standing by the exit, waiting.

“Luke! There you are, what took so long?”

“I was helping that guy I punched in the face.”

“And you’re still alive? I’m shocked, he looked super pissed.”

Luke still had a look of disbelief on his face. “He told me not to worry about it then gave me his number.”

A large smile broke across Mikey’s face. “Get it, Blondie!”

“You’re an idiot. What time does Cal get off?”

“About an hour, he’s meeting us at the diner for milkshakes when he gets off.”

“Let’s go then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my loves! I quite like this one, I'm more Luke then Ashton, but I still like it. I've never worked or been in a haunted house, but my girlfriend has so I'm going with things I've heard from her. Anyway, let me know what you thought and as always you can find me hanging out on tumblr @storylover1


End file.
